


Angor

by Scolopendre



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Scolopendre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quel terrible monde.<br/>Tu as pris le silence de ma solitude et tu l'as rempli de ton absence.<br/>Avec ce qui aurait put être.<br/>Quel terrible monde.</p><p>Traduction de la fic du même nom par Mutaforma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mutaforma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/gifts).
  * A translation of [Angor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856303) by [Mutaforma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutaforma/pseuds/Mutaforma). 



> ''Angor'' signifie ''cauchemars'', ''anxiété''

J'ai entendu le bruit des rails et le train partir. Sans moi.

Il y a tellement d'étoiles ici. Tout est si grand.

Trop grand pour moi.

Un ciel aussi immense, tout autour de moi. Il pourrait m'engloutir par toutes les directions.

Ça m'effraie.

Je ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur.

 

Ils ont laissé une petite pièce. Rien que pour moi.

Ah, c'est comme à l'époque.

J'ai oublié comment c'était.

La bougie fait juste assez de lumière pour permettre à mes yeux de voir toute la misère de mes mains, pleines de larmes.

Tu m'as toujours dit que je ne serais pas seul.

Tu m'as toujours dit que nous ne faisions qu'un.

Qui sait si tu mentais depuis toujours.

Peut-être que tu ne le sait pas non plus.

 

Je ne peux rien voir. Et c'est probablement mieux comme ça. Je ne vois pas le bout de cette pièce.

Ah, quelle époque c'était, quand j'étudiais. Qu'est-ce que ce livre disait, déjà ?

''je pourrais être enfermé dans une coquille de noix, et me regarder comme le roi d’un espace infini"

Je penserais ainsi.

Je serais le roi.

Comme tu l'as dit.

Nous sommes les rois du monde.

... d'un si terrible monde.

 

Tu m'as menti.

Il n'y aucun moyen d'échapper à cette solitude.

Tes yeux étaient mon phare, tes bras mon port.

Maintenant je me retrouve perdu dans une mer d'étoiles, et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que c'est de ma faute.

 

Quel terrible monde.

Tu as pris le silence de ma solitude et tu l'as rempli avec ton absence.

Avec ce qui aurait put être.

 

J'entends le son du train qui part, sans moi.

Je t'attends, ici.

Tu devras passer par ici tôt ou tard.

Tu me trouveras dans le coin.

Là où j'ai toujours été.

 

 


End file.
